


McHanzo Christmas

by alyssakay347



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Eve, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssakay347/pseuds/alyssakay347
Summary: Both of them expected to be alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to clownaddict's [post](http://clownaddict.tumblr.com/post/154772947219/ok-so-apparently-strawberry-shortcake-is-a-pretty#notes) on tumblr for inspiring me, as well as the awesome, adorable holiday comic.

“Hey, are you gonna buy that?”

Hanzo turned to the young boy standing next to him. There was something in his expectant expression that made Hanzo realize he’d been staring at the cake in the display far too long. 

“Please, go ahead.” Hanzo stepped aside. 

“No, I was just wonderin’,” said the boy. “Most people around here don’t buy cakes for Christmas. Is it your birthday, too?”

“Ah, no. I suppose I don’t celebrate Christmas like most people around here.” 

The kid just kept staring at him, so Hanzo added, “Do you?”

“Oh yeah, I love Christmas!” The boy gave him a big smile. Then he looked back at the strawberry shortcake with a dreamy look. “It’s fun. Mostly.”

“Mostly,” 

“My dad’s kinda of a…I forgot what my aunt called him. Kinda like a party pooper, except for Christmas. He hates all the cheery stuff. And he would really hate this cake…”

“That’s…” Hanzo struggled for what to say. “Unfortunate. It looks…very delicious.” 

“Oh, not because he doesn’t like sweets or anything—it’s just kinda expensive, see?” He pointed to the price card placed in front of the cake, nodding to himself like he was real smart for noticing how overpriced it was. “He hates spendin’ money.” 

Hanzo felt more awkward by the second. Were all kids these days so open with strangers? When he looked over again, the kid looked disappointed. 

“You’re right, this is expensive,” Hanzo said. He felt the urge to share as well. “But that’s not the reason I’m hesitating to buy this.” 

The kid looked up at him, a question in his wide eyes. 

“I’m Japanese,” Hanzo explained, his gaze drifting back to the display. “Where I come from, Christmas is not such an…ordeal, I suppose. Although Christmas eve can be, for some people. It’s a romantic holiday, in Japan.” 

“So you’re supposed to buy a cake for your girlfriend?”

Hanzo make a sheepish expression. “Ah, well, I don’t have one of those. Do you?” 

The boy slumped dramatically, his expression suddenly pitiful. “No.” 

“What’s important is that your spend time with someone you care about. You’re planning to do that, are you not?”

“Yeah…” 

“Good.” 

The nostalgia of seeing a classic Japanese dessert had driven Hanzo to take a closer look. Just a look. He hadn’t intended to stare at it for so long, trying to envision…what?

“Is that your plan, too, mister?”

Hanzo jerked, remembering the boy was still there. “No, I’ll be spending it…” _Alone_. “Well, that’s what I was thinking about. If I were to buy this, who would I share it with? My family is very far away at the moment.” 

“That sucks.” 

Hanzo opened his mouth to argue—maturely disagree—but then the boy got a devious look in his eye. 

“Don’t worry! I can help, if you want.” 

Hanzo lifted an eyebrow. “You can help me eat this?” 

“Yeah! It can be romantic, too, if you want. Since it’s Christmas eve!” 

Hanzo coughed as his eyebrows rose further in shock. He looked around instinctively for an escape. But the boy was looking at him expectantly again. “I’m afraid I’m busy,” Hanzo said. “But I’ll…take you up on your offer to share it with me. How is that?” 

The boy’s eyes lit up with pure joy. “Really?” 

Hanzo scratched the back of his head, unconsciously feeling around for hair that wasn’t there anymore. “Sure. I’ll tell the shopkeeper to split it between us. You can tell your family you won it in a…lucky draw, or something.” 

Sometimes there was honor in a white lie. Genji certainly thought so, at least when they were young. 

The boy took off the beanie on his head, revealing a mass of unkept brown hair. He held the cap to his chest as his bowed. “Thank you, very kind sir!” He stood up again, smiling. And blushing a little, perhaps from the cold. “You’re…really cool.” 

The familiar gesture with the hat made Hanzo notice how the boy’s dark tan skin contrasted in the warm glow of the outdoor market. The boy’s red scarf fluttered in a gust of wind. 

Maybe Hanzo already knew who he wished to share the evening with. But it was a silly wish. Hanzo sighed and took a couple bills from his jacket pocket. 

**

“It’s been four hours, cowboy.” A woman snickered. “How are you gonna get your sorry ass home, huh?”

Jesse blinked into awareness. He looked up at the woman standing across rom him at at the bar. “You?” 

“Me,” Sombra sighed. “Little ol’ me. I would say we’re sorry souls for spending Christmas eve _here_ of all places, but I know what everyone’s doing, and I’m not the sorriest.” 

“That so? Am I not, either?” Jesse didn’t bother lifting himself far off the table. He kept his eyes level with the rim of his fourth full glass of the evening. Or maybe fifth.

“You’re down there, buddy.” 

“Yeah, thought so.” 

“I don’t usually say this,” Sombra said, taking a seat, “but you’re hard to understand.” 

“You flatter me,” Jesse muttered. 

“Really—I pegged you for a good ‘ol time kinda man. Not…” She gestured at him in slight disgust. “This.” 

Jesse grunted a laugh. “I’d say I usually am that kinda man. But there are exceptions.”

“Sounds like a backstory coming on.” 

“Run along then. I’m not in the mood for story time.” 

Sombra pouted. “You’re piss drunk at a bar on Christmas eve, you’re practically obligated to share a couple tragic secrets.”

“Somehow I doubt they’d be safe with you.” 

“Usually, they wouldn’t be. But there are exceptions.” 

Jesse straightened up slightly and looked her in the eye. They were gleaming with mischief, but something else, too. Something he understood all too well. “Do I really need to explain my secrets for you to guess why I’m not the Christmas type, darlin’?” He took a long, slow sip of his drink. 

Sombra frowned. “You’re not the only one who grew up having unhappy holidays, _darlin’_.”

“Yeh, I s’ppose,” Jesse slurred. 

“Not even the only one who grew up making holidays unhappy for other people.” 

Jesse blinked the slight blur from his vision. Then he swallowed a faster gulp from his drink and set down the glass a little harder than he should have. Leaning back, as if to size Sombra up, he asked, “What are you doing here? Of all the bars in the whole damn’ country. The whole _world_ …” 

Sombra shrugged. “Like I said, I know what everyone’s doing. And I felt like some company, so I chose the best kind of company.”

“The piss drunk kind?”

Sombra was silent for a moment. “The kind I can be sure aren’t having a way better time than me.”

“Well, you chose right,” Jesse said. He felt drowsy again and wanted put his head back down on his cold, metal arm. But instead, he sat up and adjusted his hat. “But I ain’t the best choice. Go find someone to have a good time with, not someone to mope with. Doesn’t matter if they’re havin’ a better time.” 

“Hm. Maybe I will if you will.”

“Sorry?”

“Why don’t _you_ find someone to have a good time with? What have you got to lose?”

Jesse grimaced. “It’s the someone else who’s got somethin’ to lose. Like a good holiday.” He huffed and finished of the forth or fifth glass. 

“Moper.” 

“Let me mope in peace, would ya?”

“Is that what you would tell a friend, Jesse McCree? ‘Go ahead, partner, mope all you want, I’ll support ya!’” She giggled, and Jesse thought her imitation was…not terrible.

He grunted. “You my friend then?”

“Maaaybe. I can be a damn good friend, you know.” 

“I _don’t_ know,” Jesse said spitefully. “I don’t think anyone knows.” 

Sombra narrowed her eyes. “Well if you’re gonna be like that, then maybe I won’t be a good friend. I was gonna give you a nice present.” 

“For me?” Jesse said, half-hearted mocking in his tone.

“I know someone in town who can give you a ride and a place to stay for the night. They’re not really fun on Christmas, kinda like like you, but someone pick-pocketed all your cash about an hour ago, so your choices are either to be nice to me and sleep inside, or piss me off and sleep out in the snow, definitely making you the sorriest of sorry souls tonight.” 

Jesse just grunted again. He could sleep here at the bar for a bit…

“I didn’t peg you as the self-pitying type either. Was I wrong about that, too?”

Jesse jerked up, glaring. “Who’s your friend?” 

Sombra stood from her stool gracefully and slipped him a piece of paper. “Not my friend.” 

** 

“Who is this?” Hanzo asked. 

There was muffled noise over the phone. “…hah?”

Hanzo slowed in his walking back to his rental. “Who is this?” 

“No shit, is that you? _Hanzo Shimada_?” The man said his name in a slow, lilting tone, as if he couldn’t help but smile. 

Hanzo frowned. “McCree-san?”

“Don’t ‘san’ me!” McCree snapped. Then almost instantly, his tone mellowed again. “Is this your personal number?”

“You called it,” Hanzo said slowly. “How did you get it? Are you in trouble? Has something happened?”

“Huh? Nah…” There was an exasperated breath through the line. “You don’t wanna know who gave it to me. They implied you might be in town, though.” 

“I’m in—” Hanzo narrowed his eyes. “I’m not comfortable giving information through an insecure line when I don’t even know why you’re calling.”

McCree chuckled. “Right. Okay. It’s not important. If you’re busy I’ll hang up.” 

Hanzo stopped. He looked around. The breeze blew harder. “No. I’m not busy.” 

“Well, I’ve gotten myself in a pretty dumb situation…” 

Hanzo tensed. “What—”

“ _Dumb_ situation, not serious. Someone, uh, pinched all my cash while I wasn’t payin’ attention, and I’m kinda in the middle of no where, so if you could uh, do me the great kindness of helpin’ me pay for a taxi, I’d gladly pay you back…” 

“In the middle of no where?” Hanzo processed this. “Where is that?’’

**

Jesse stood—barely—at the street curb of the bar, waiting. He felt about half as sober and twice as ashamed as he usually did this time of year, which was saying something. At least he hadn’t gotten his serape damp with his own drool. 

When he finally saw headlights approach from down the road, Jesse took off his hat for the umpteenth time to comb briefly though his hair. He hoped he didn’t look as piss drunk as Sombra implied. 

The car sped by without slowing down and Jesse let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. 

It’d been a while, hadn’t it? Jesse tried to remember his last encounter with Hanzo when another set of headlight approached. This time, they slowed down to a stop in front of the bar. 

Jesse tried to put on a pleasant expression as he walked up to the passenger door and opened it halfway. 

“You really didn’t have to come all this way yourself, you know,” he said. 

“It was only an hour,” Hanzo dismissed. He was already turned his focus back on the road, waiting for him to get in so he could drive away.

But Jesse was frozen in shock at what the car lights where illuminating. Hanzo looked almost like a different person with a new haircut and new clothes and…

“N—New look, huh?” Jesse tried to say. He got in the car in a rush to turn his focus on the road, too. 

“It’s more practical.”

There was no way Jesse couldn’t sneak a couple more peeks until the auto lights turned off again.

“That piercing practical?” Jesse asked, grinning too wide.

“Are you drunk?”

“Ah, well…mm. Well, yeah.” 

“I see.” Silence. 

Jesse took a deep breath. The more he told himself not to look over again, the more difficult it became not to. The silence became thicker as Hanzo drove. 

“So drunk someone managed to pickpocket you.” 

“I might have fallen asleep once or twice.” 

“You don’t sound too distraught.” 

“I’m not. Wasn’t a lot of cash. Som—somebody else took care of my tab.” 

“That was generous.” 

Jesse didn’t reply. He would have considered Sombra’s gesture generous if he weren’t certain Sombra was the one to pickpocket him in the first place. 

“Do you not celebrate the holiday?” Hanzo asked.

Jesse thought about it. “Guess I don’t.” 

“I see.” 

They both went silent again. 

“You not with your brother?” Jesse asked eventually.

“No. He was busy with other things. It’s not a holiday either of us…”

“I gotcha.” 

Hanzo nodded. “Were you not with friends at the bar? I assume if you were, one of them would have had the decency to help you home.” 

“Somewhere to stay, anyway,” Jesse muttered. “No, you’re right. No friends tonight. Just me, myself, and I.”

Hanzo nodded again, more slowly. Jesse got the feeling they were both unsure of what to say. God, it _had_ been a while, hadn’t it? 

“Seen any of the, uh, crew, recently?” 

Hanzo mentioned his brief visit with his brother, and from what Jesse was half listening to, they seemed to be on slightly better terms. But Jesse was distracted by a text from a blocked number. 

_U r so awkward w/ him!!_

Followed by a purple heart, of course. Jesse pursed his lips and was glad for the darkness in the car. He turned off his goddamn hackable phone and adjusted his hat again.

“Something wrong?”

“Hm? Nah, it’s nothing.” 

“Is there a specific location where you would prefer to be dropped off?” Hanzo glanced briefly at the phone in Jesse’s hand. 

Jesse found himself distracted by the dichotomy of Hanzo’s sleek, modern look and stiff, formal speech. “Oh, any hotel will—well, actually—”

“Yes, of course, the theft,” Hanzo said quickly. “Then perhaps a friend’s?” 

Jesse focused intently on the trees whipping by his window. He’d heard Japanese people were hard to read sometimes, but Hanzo had to be in his own category of uninterpretable sometimes. After a long moment, Jesse decided to just go for it.

“‘M afraid the only friend I’ve got in this city is you, Hanzo. I’d hate to intrude, but I’m sure driving all night would be even worse a burden.” 

“Of course,” Hanzo said, his voice still a little clipped. “It’s not a burden for you to stay the night. Although, I am only staying in an extended-stay hotel myself. If that’s not—”

“Sounds perfect,” Jesse said, trying to sound cheerful. “I mean, thank you, really.” 

Hanzo nodded, muttering an almost inaudible, “Of course.” 

**

“Where’d the other half of the cake go?”

Hanzo turned away quickly to take out the cheap hotel supplied plates and silverware. “A child convinced me to share it with him.”

“A child?”

“He could have been starving for all I knew,” Hanzo said, a little indignantly.

“And people think you’re coldhearted…” McCree said. Hanzo looked at him. “I never did, of course,” he added.

“No need to lie.”

McCree cleared his throat. “So…” 

“So.” Hanzo sat down and cut them both two slices of cake. 

“Cake.”

“Yes.” 

“‘Zit any good?”

“I don’t know yet.” 

Hanzo did not miss when McCree almost rolled his eyes. 

They ate the cake in relative silence, occasionally touching on random topics, some holiday related, some not. Hanzo thought Jesse McCree’s presence was rather relaxing. He looked mostly the same as ever. Perhaps a little more tired around the eyes, but maybe that was just because of the alcohol. 

McCree clearly wasn’t willing to talk about why he’ d chosen to spend the night drunk at a bar, so Hanzo didn’t ask. McCree didn’t ask any more about his family, and Hanzo was grateful. McCree was…he just was…

Afterwards, they watched some silly Christmas specials that McCree apparently didn’t “completely despise”, neither of them quite willing to turn in, even though it was halfway to morning. But when McCree caught Hanzo dozing, he turned off the television and stretched himself out on the couch, saying he was just fine sleeping there. 

Hanzo lent him some spare nightclothes and started to retreat to the bedroom for the night, but McCree spoke his name.

“Yes?”

“I’m glad things are going’ better for ya. You look real good.”

Hanzo nodded, his heart suddenly beating too hard in his chest. He couldn’t manage a thank you as he shut the bedroom door quietly behind himself. He stared into the darkness, focusing on nothing, his hand still lingering on the doorknob. 

A minute passed. 

He opened the door again, but he didn’t meet McCree’s eyes. “If you become too uncomfortable there…I do not mind sharing the room.” With one last hesitation, he left the door very slightly open.

**

Jesse tossed and turned on the couch for about an hour before he gave up. He stood and walked to the bedroom door, and it opened a few inches when he knocked lightly on it twice. He was surprised to see Hanzo was still sitting up, reading a book. 

“Quite the night owl,” he said. 

Hanzo glanced at him. “I was just about to…” 

“Mind if I steal a little warmth? Think the heat might be broke out there…” Jesse knew it sounded like bullshit, but Hanzo didn’t seem notice. 

“Not at all. Do you mind if I turn off the light?” 

Jesse shook his head and the lamplight went out. The moonlight from the curtained window was only enough to guide Jesse to the side of the bed opposite Hanzo. He got under the covers, and it didn’t take long for him to become hyper aware of Hanzo’s presence next to him. A couple minutes passed in silence. He squeezed his eyes shut, but sleep sure as hell wasn’t going to come easy.

Hanzo was too still next to him, and Jesse had a feeling he wasn’t sleeping either.

Since the night had gone well so far, Jesse decided—with the help of the buzz that hadn’t completely worn off—that Hanzo may be in the mood to spare his life if he made the wrong move now. 

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” 

Quiet. “Yes.” 

Something—something in the word gave Jesse the courage he needed. He sat up a little and looked over at Hanzo, whose eyes were half open, his expression as calm as an expression of Hanzo’s could get. Jesse turned over and rested one one hand on Hanzo’s other side, staring down at the man under him. Hanzo stared back, still calm, and Jesse leaned in for a gentle, cautious kiss. 

Hanzo responded with the same gentleness, but rather than cautiousness, his lips held a certainty that made Jesse relax. Jesse brought up a hand to Hanzo’s face, then traced his fingers up over the shaved skin until he reached soft, dark hair. 

They broke apart briefly and Jesse breathed deep into the second kiss. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and Jesse swung his leg over to line himself up with Hanzo as he pressed closer. He let his other hand roam down Hanzo’s side, to his waist, to his hip. He broke the kiss to let out a quiet sigh, wondering if he needed to take control of the arousal beginning to course through his system before it started to make itself known. 

“I missed you,” Hanzo whispered.

Jesse felt something flip in his stomach, but he quelled it by dragging his lips down Hanzo’s neck. 

He wanted to rest his head there, on Hanzo’s shoulder, in the warmth. 

He hadn’t felt warm in a while. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tan skin, dark hair, hat, red scarf? That kid is an omen.
> 
>   
>  [](http://tinypic.com?ref=wbrpyf)


End file.
